Why Can't I (kill)Hate you?
by FangirlFrenzy
Summary: Rated T for occasional language. A forbidden love story between a ghoul and a human- but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! FangirlFrenzy here! I am starting a new story, hopefully it will turn out well. (BTW, this doesn't really follow the storyline and takes place AROUND after season 2 of the anime ends) :3**

* * *

Cars honked and screeched. People talking, people yelling, people laughing.

These sounds that usually didn't affect Kaneki, affected him now.

Stop it.. stop it now.

He was hungry. He couldn't help but be irritated.

I need to eat. I gotta eat someone. Quick, find someone.

Kaneki Ken, aged 19. University student- or at least, used to be one. Because of certain circumstances. He believes that if tragedies were mosquitos, they would have all bitten him. And it seems that his metaphor is accurate.

Kill after kill, murder after murder, hate after hate. Kaneki saw it all.

And fortunately, he didn't care. He used to, oh yes he did, but now the mosquitoes bit him so often he has become immune to the emotions. Last time he had friends, they all got hurt. All because of him.

Thus, he decided he wouldn't get close to anyone- that is, unless he was okay with hurting them.

* * *

Hiragana Yuu was also someone who was no stranger to tragedy. Parents and siblings killed in a freak accident long ago, physically and socially harassed by fellow classmates for no good reason, nothing bad ever came to a surprise for her.

The one thing that kept her alive, the people that kept her alive were her grandparents. They, she knew, were the only people who loved her.

Her grandparents were the only ones who cared for her before she met Kaneki.

* * *

It was a dark, rainy day in the large city of Tokyo. Everything- everyone seemed normal, but it turns out not everything is how it seems. This city is invested with cannibalistic killers with perks of a superhuman: extra strength, speed, regeneration, and colorful sorts of tentacles that come out of their backs, called kagune.

Not every monster like this was ruthless and cold hearted, some just wanted to live life peacefully, without causing much harm to human kind.

However, you cannot always get what you want.

These people, ghouls to be precise, can live off of one human a month. Some take more, the greedier ones. The ones who don't care as much for humans.

Each ghoul had a rank- the most powerful being an SS rated ghoul. These were usually the targets for the CCG: put into simple words, the ghoul hunters.

* * *

"Sir, we are coming across what seems to be new types of ghouls.." A CCG employee reported.

"Eh? I need details, explain." A husky voice replied, coming from a bulky middle aged man.

"Instead of the red eyes, it seems that they have… blue ones."

"Where were they spotted?"

"The only spots they were spotted in so far was the 11th ward. I'll update you if there are any more sightings."

"What about attack methods? Any different from the ghouls we are used to?"

"Yes, the reports from the people who spotted them say that they seem to have uncoordinated attacks.. Almost as though they have rabies."

"Hah," The man brought out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "Shit."

"Do you think they are a new kind of ghoul? Like a new breed?"

"Possibly. But we can't tell until we get more information. Keep tracking it."

"Yes, sir."

Little did they know, this new "type" of ghoul was much more worse than any of the CCG could ever imagine.

* * *

 **Alright, the first chapter of my new story! It is going to be a little slow in the start, but I hope it will become more interesting as the story progresses. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! -FangirlFrenzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**What is up my dudes?! Back with the next chapter! Please enjoy! ~FangirlFrenzy (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

* * *

Yuu finished frosting a cupcake, and put it on a display shelf. "Good job, sweetie! They all look great!" Her grandmother said, coming down from the stairs and observing them.

Smiling, Yuu thanked her.

Her grandparents owned a small bakery, and Yuu sometimes helped out. Someday, she hoped, she would take it over. She loved anything that had to do with baking. Be it frosting, piping, she loved it all.

"Oh. Yuu, dear, tomorrow would you go to the grocery store? We are almost out of eggs and cream.."

"Yeah, of course, grandma."

"Fufufu, you are such a good kid.. Now, you'd better get to bed so you won't be tired in the morning." Her grandmother pulled up her bangs and gave her a light peck on the forehead. "Good night.. I love you, Yuu."

"I love you too, grandma."

"Make sure you say goodnight to your Grandpa."

Yuu laughed. "I will." And with that, she headed upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

Kaneki's shoulder banged up against an alley wall.

 _God, I'm hungry. I don't know how much longer I'll last.._

Memories of Anteiku popped in his head, some of him learning how to make coffee, others laughing with his friends.

He grimaced. His white hair fell, covering his eyes.

Sliding down into a crouched position, cradling his head in his hands.

 _Just what did I do to go through all this pain?_

* * *

The early morning of a chilly December came by. Yuu woke up, stretched, and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Pulling on a plum colored sweater that her grandma knitted her, she quickly combed through her medium length brown hair, that was almost the color of a nice dark chocolate glaze.

Walking downstairs, her grandparents greeted her.

"I'm off to the store! Need anything else than eggs and cream?"

"No, we are good on everything else. Thank you again, sweetheart."

"Yep."

Yuu walked out the door, feeling the bitter wind hit her pale face. She blew warm air into her hands, taking in the beauty of the early winter morning.

Somehow, she had a feeling that this was going to be a good day.

She walked into the store, enjoying the warmth of the heater. Yuu grabbed the items she needed, and walked towards the check-out.

When she walked out of an aisle, two men came out at the same time and accidentally bumped into her.

"Oi! Brat! What do you think you are doing? Watch where you are going!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Ehh? What are you going to do to make it up?" One of them reached for Yuu's arm.

Another arm stopped the man. It was a popular boy from her school, one with a kind smile and warm face. A rare person, Yuu thought, one that didn't tease her.

"I think that's enough.. It was just as much of your fault as her's." He smiled.

The men clicked their tongues and left.

"Thank you so much! How could I repay you?" Yuu asked.

The boy smiled again. "Haha, there's no need to repay me. It was the right thing to do."

Yuu gave him the best smile she could manage. "Well, thank you again!"

He waved to her and left. This had to be the first time someone from her school actually helped her instead of hurt her, so she was very happy.

Bubbly, she walked to the counter, paid for the items, and walked home.

She didn't even notice the man sitting near an alley, about to die of starvation.

* * *

A young woman passed by Kaneki.

He sniffed.

 _Aah, fresh meat._

He couldn't even begin to imagine how nice it would be to bite into a young person, their flesh warm, soft and juicy..

He began to drool.

 _My god, the next person who comes near me will get eaten. No doubts._

* * *

When Yuu walked into her Grandparents bakery, she breathed in a wonderful smell of freshly baked goods and- wait. A faint smell of an animal?

She put the grocery items into the fridge and walked into the living room, where her grandparents were.

"Grandpa? Grandma? Why does it smell like an a-"

She paused. On the floor, a red ribbon tied beautifully around the neck like a collar was an Irish wolfhound puppy.

"Merry Christmas, Yuu!" Her Grandparents said in harmony, releasing the dog. It scurried over to Yuu, where she crouched to meet it and it licked her face, tail wagging wildly.

"O-oh my gosh! A puppy!" She held it up, and hugged and kissed it. "Thank you so much! I love him!"

Her grandparents smiled and held hands. "It's a bit early, but we figured that we should give him to you now."

"What are you going to name him?" Yuu's grandpa asked.

"Hmm.." Yuu pondered. "What about.. Ah! I got it! Ill name him Kouta!"

"Yes, I think it will fit him." Her grandmother agreed.

"Thank you Grandma and Grandpa!" She said again, running over to hug them.

They chuckled. "I'm glad you like it, Yuu. Later tonight, let's go out to eat. A special Christmas dinner."

And with that, they sat on the couch, hugging each other and enjoying the company of one another, not knowing that this would be the last peaceful time of their lives together.

* * *

 **YOU GUYS! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY BUT HAVE YALLS SEEN THE NEW SEASON OF ATTACK ON TITAN?! HOLY BALLS I AM SH00K**

 **-FangirlFrenzy :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm bbbbbbback! With the next chapter! Enjoy!~ 8** )

* * *

Kaneki slid further into the alley, hoping to avoid the sun's' bright rays and the suspicious looks of people.

 _The second when a person comes walking through this area.._

His eye turned red. He started to smile and drool.

 _I'll.. I'll.. rip off their flesh and eat it piece by piece.. I'm hungry enough to eat every single part of their body.. Every.. Single.. Part.._

He drifted into a light doze.

* * *

At the bakery, Yuu's grandparents were getting dressed and ready to go out to eat. Yuu was playing with Kouta. She rubbed his ears, grinning ear to ear.

"I love you, Kouta!" They ran around the house together. "Who's a good boy?"

The dog wagged its tail excitedly, as if it already knew who the good boy was.

"Yeah, it's you!" She said picking him up and hugging him.

He licked her face lovingly.

"Fufufu.." Her Grandma chuckled. "I hate to separate you two, but i'd say it's time to head out."

Yuu put down Kouta. The young dog seemed to pout. "Okay, bye buddy! We'll be back later!"

Oh, what a lie that was.

* * *

They all got their winter coats on, and left the bakery. Kouta looked through one of the dark windows, watching them as they got further away.

"So, Yuu, how's school going for you? I haven't asked in a while." Her grandpa asked.

"Ah," She paused. Still getting bullied, but she couldn't possibly tell them that. It would worry them, and there was nothing that she could do about it, so she lied.

"Really good, actually!" Using her most cheerful voice she could manage.

"That's good. I know you used to have a hard time at school.. and you know, Yuu, you can always talk to us, about anything. We will listen."

She smiled. She felt bad for lying, but it's not like the bullying hurt her too bad.

"Thanks Grandpa, Grandma."

* * *

Yuu and her Grandparents finished their dinner at a local restaurant, and started to head towards the bakery.

"Ahh, I'm so full." Yuu said, looking up at the sky.

 _Ah.. It's so pretty.._

"Yes, I am full too. The food there was really good." Her Grandpa agreed.

"Hmm, it's pretty late. Do we want to take a shortcut through the alley?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired." Yuu said.

"Okay."

And with that, they walked on.

* * *

Kaneki woke. It was nighttime, and he brushed off a pile of snow that began to fall on him. He looked up.

 _The sky is really beautiful tonight._

He started to drift off again.

 _Crunch, crunch, crunch.._

Continuous sounds of people walking in the light snow got louder and louder. Kaneki's eyes widened.

 _S-someone's coming.._

He could smell their scent. His eye turned red.

 _Oh god. I'm really REALLY hungry._

He began to drool.

 _How unfortunate that a person decided to stroll through this very alley._

Kaneki stood up, smiling.

 _Someone is about to die a horrible death._

* * *

Yuu and her Grandparents entered the alleyway. Their boots and shoes crunched on the snow. They heard a distant rustling noise.

"So, where did you guys get Kouta?" Yuu asked, putting her hands behind her back.

"Ahahaha, we didn't get you Kouta, Santa did." Her grandpa said.

"Yeah, right, you guys know I don't believe-" Yuu stopped. Her grandparents had both turned pale, looking in front of them.

"What's wron-?" She asked, looking towards the direction which they were looking in.

There was a white-haired man standing in front of them. His head was down, his kagune slowly wiggling out, making a crackling noise.

"O-oh, Jesus.." Yuu's grandpa said.

The ghoul began laughing. "My god! I am so hungry!" He struggled to walk forward a step. He looked up at them. "And it looks like.." Suddenly, he flew forward, straight into Yuu's Grandma. "YOU GUYS ARE MY VICTIMS!"

He ripped off her head, dangling it by the hair. He peeled off her skin, licking off the blood before eating it.

"Oh.. no.. God.." Yuu said, face pale and eyes wide. "P-please, no."

"Yuu! We've got to run!" Her grandpa said, pulling her away from the grotesque scene.

"B-but Grandma,"

"Grandma's.. she's dead, Yuu! Please, run!"

Kaneki turned his head to them. "Oh, hahah, I'm hungry enough to eat two more people, I'd say.." He flew at them once again, tackling Yuu's grandpa.

"Agh! No! Leave me and my family alone!" He struggled, crying.

"Yuu! Run!"

But Yuu couldn't run. Her legs wouldn't work. Tears slowly made their way down her face. Flashbacks of her parents and siblings went through her head.

She collapsed to the ground. She hit her legs. "P-please, work.." Yuu clenched her teeth. "God damn it.. work.."

Kaneki licked his fingers.

He turned to her. "Haha, your grandparents sure were tast-"

She looked up at him, no fear in her eyes. They almost looked like a dead fish's. Tears illuminated by the night fell down her cheeks. Her slim hands were trembling.

She was beautiful. Kaneki snapped back to his usual self. His red eye turned normal, his kagune going back into his back.

"Ah.." He said, looking at the mess he had made.

He quickly glanced at the girl again. She was looking at the sky, letting snowflakes fall and then melt on her skin.

"M-miss? I.. I didn't mean.. I'm sorry.. I.." He attempted to find a way to apologize.

 _How could I possibly apologize for this? I really messed up bad.._

She looked him straight in the eye. "H-how could you?" She almost whispered.

Kaneki's lip trembled. "I.. can't.. I can't control it.." He held his head down.

The girl got up. She took one more final glance at the murder Kaneki committed.

"I'm sorry.. don't look.." He said, quietly.

Tears streamed down her face again. She walked off, sometimes stumbling.

Kaneki gripped and pulled his hair.

 _You fucking.. you made someone else feel pain like yours.. you asshole.._

"I know.. I couldn't control it." His eyes watered.

And as the night went on, the snow still fell.

* * *

 **You guys, thank you so much for the follows/favorites/reviews! They mean a lot to me! Thank you again, ~FangirlFrenzy :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my dudes! I apologize for not posting sooner.. I have been having writers block. D:**

* * *

Yuu couldn't walk straight. Her breathing was ragged.

Grandpa.. I ran away..

She fell into a pile of snow, shivering.

Where are you guys going.. I need you..

She got back up, shakily brushing off the cold snow.

"Hey! Are you alright?" She heard.

Yuu didn't look up. she kept walking.

I'm sorry.. I don't think I want to talk right now.

There were footsteps coming up to her. She cringed. Someone shook her shoulder gently. "Hey, are you okay?"

It was the boy from the grocery store that helped her. "..Yeah." She whispered. "I'm fine."

"I don't mean to intrude into others business.. but we can talk if you want.."

 _I didn't want to talk to you in the first place, so it's okay._

"N-"

A group of girls and boys from school came over. "Hey, whaddya doing talking to the creep over here?"

Yuu clenched her teeth.

"Guys, that's-"

"Haha, what did you do this time, you freak? Did you kill the rest of your family or something?"

Yuu's eyes widened.

 _I want to kill them_ -

"Ooh~ Did we hit the spot? Ahaha!"

"Guys! That's enough!"

"Yeah right, you are just defending her because you like to keep a good reputation." The boy blushed slightly and looked away. "She's really gross, just take a look at her. Leave her alone to cry about it. Her problem, not ours." They dragged the boy away from Yuu, leaving her with her head down and her fists clenched.

Tears slowly dropped down onto the snow. _Why didn't I even try to save them?! I couldn't even run away when my grandpa asked me to?! And now.. and now.. I'm all.. alone. And it's all my fault.. Again_.

And with that parting thought, Yuu made her way back to her newly deceased grandparents bakery.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaneki had his own problems.

 _Is she going to report me to the CCG?_

He frantically looked for a place to put the girl's grandparents corpses somewhere. He hid them behind a large dumpster.

 _I hate to admit it.. Her face when I ripped her family apart.. Was nice._

He mentally beat himself up. _What a cruel thing to think of.._

* * *

Yuu successfully made it back to the bakery, but not without a few stumbles and falls.

She took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

There was a jingle of a collar and Yuu saw Kouta come scrambling to the door, his tail wagging wildly.

A fresh set of warm tears came flowing down the poor girl's face.

Immediately, Kouta stopped wagging his tail as though he understood what had happened. He ran back to the living room, and came back with a toy. His nosed her with it, like he was giving it to her to make Yuu feel better.

She closed the door behind her, and slumped down to be face to face with Kouta.

 _I guess.. I'm not totally alone.._

The shaggy dog hopped onto Yuu's lap and licked her face lovingly.

Yuu gave a small smile, silent tears being licked up.

"I love you, Kouta. I promise no harm will ever come to you."

And the dog's tail started to wag, as if it knew what Yuu was saying.

* * *

Bright, cruel rays of sunlight blocked Yuu's vision. She groaned. She attempted to sit up, but Kouta was laying down on her chest, still sleeping soundly.

Flashbacks of the night before swam through her head. She began to get a headache.

Unlike the night before, she held in her tears.

"Okay, Kouta, I've gotta get up." The dog yawned and stretched, still on Yuu.

Then it got off. She got up, cringing at her back. "Not a good idea to sleep on hardwood floor, huh, boy?" She pet his head, making his tail wag.

* * *

Although Kaneki knew he did a terrible thing to the girl, it was necessary. In this cruel world, it was kill or be killed.

And if she happened to report him to the CCG, he would have to kill again. It was simple, really, the way the world worked.

He ruffled his hair in frustration. _Why couldn't I just kill her when I had the chance?_

But in the meantime, he figured he should watch the news just in case that time came.

* * *

Yuu made her way into the living room, where she turned on the T.V.

"And onto our next story, an elderly couple found dead in an alley. Investigators have found ghoul saliva on the corpses. New information and identity of the victims on the crime scene is still being investigated by police." The newswoman paused momentarily. "Next, it seems there is a new outbreak-"

She turned off the T.V. It hurt too much to watch. Yuu bit her lip. Her eyes watered.

 _knock, knock_

She got up to get the door. It was a policewoman. "Hello Ma'am. Are you a resident of this place?"

"Yes, I am.." She held her head down.

"I have come to inform you that two people,-"

"I know.." She whispered.

"Huh? How do you know?"

Yuu looked for an excuse. "I saw it on the news." She could tell the police officer about the night before, but that would make them interrogate her. And plus, she somehow knew the ghoul wasn't lying.. When he said he couldn't help it.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry.. Are you a relative of the victims?"

"I'm their granddaughter."

"How old are you? What's your name?"

"17 years. Hiragana Yuu."

The woman nodded, writing the information down.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She smiled. "We will tell you if we find anything new."

"Okay."

"Take care of yourself, Hiragana-san."

"Yes.." She shut the door and slid to the floor.

 _Why didn't I turn in the ghoul? How come I can't.. I can't seem to resent him?_

* * *

It was evening now. Yuu spent the day staring at random places and zoning out. She couldn't manage to even eat a single crumb today. Every time she tried, flashbacks of the ghoul ripping her grandparents bodies apart, causing her to gag.

Kouta would sometimes come up to her and lick her face, as if checking to see if she had been crying. Even he was worried about her.

"Aah," She sighed, her voice giving out. "At least I have you, Kouta." He licked her face once more.

She figured it would be best to just sleep through the rest of the night, as she'd rather not stay up any longer.

So, Kouta and Yuu walked up the old wooden stairs to hop into bed.

"I haven't even done anything today, yet i'm so tired." She flopped onto the bed, Kouta doing the same.

Although she was tired, Yuu couldn't sleep. How could she?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! It's me, FangirlFrenzy, back with a new chapter! I am SO sorry for not posting sooner, the past 1-2 weeks have been busy for me. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Yuu woke up in a long, dark hall. Windows were boarded up with rotting wood. The place smelt of death.

"Where am I?" She attempted to ask a nearby person, however realizing she was alone.

Footsteps from further away began to echo, slowly gaining speed.

Yuu's heart started racing. She got up, light-headed.

 _Run, Yuu, run._ Her Grandfather's voice echoed. _Don't let him catch you._

She started running, away from the sound of the steps. "Grandpa?" She called, "A-are you here? Where are you?" False hope filled her to the brim, thinking she could find her grandfather and be happy once more.

She was wrong.

 _Yuu, save us.._

 _Don't abandon us.._

 _IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YUU._

She turned around. The same ghoul who ruthlessly devoured her remaining family came into view, chasing her.

"O-oh, God." She tried to run faster. Her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She tripped over something, and fell.

She looked behind her.

It was her Grandmother's body, head missing. The white-haired ghoul soon caught up, looking straight into her eyes with stone grey ones.

With a husky voice echoing throughout the dark hallway, "No one can save you now, girly."

* * *

Yuu woke with a startle, gasping for breath. Her skin was covered in a cold sweat.

"My God.."

Kouta woke up, yawning.

"What a horrible nightmare."

The thing was, it seemed so real. She remembered every part, every little detail.

"M-must be stress." She said, trying to reassure herself.

But somewhere in her heart told her that was no dream.

It was a warning.

* * *

After a long, warm shower, Yuu put on some clothes and decided it would be best for her to go outside. She hadn't been out of the house for a while, and her judgement told her that it wouldn't be best for her to be locked up in the house.

Over the past few days, Yuu had lost a considerable amount of weight. She used to be about average, but now she had to be under.

The stress had taken a huge toll on her. Her skin got paler, and her face almost seemed to sink in.

Getting fresh air once in a while certainly wouldn't hurt.

Unless a certain ghoul was there.

* * *

Kaneki headed to his favorite place, Anteiku. He hadn't been there in a while, mostly to protect his friends.

I can't stop thinking about that girl..

But visiting once in a while wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

After stopping to look at the sky, Yuu continued to make her way to a coffee shop.

She felt like having some coffee, however Yuu couldn't make it very well.

When her grandparents were alive, they would go to a small shop called Anteiku.

It had the best coffee and service in the world, her grandma said.

And Yuu believed it too.

She craved the feeling of warmth, the feeling of being welcome. Anteiku was just the place for that.

* * *

Kaneki walked into the shop, hearing the familiar noise of a bell and smell of freshly brewed coffee.

Floods of memories flew into his head like a swarm of wasps. He held back the cringe.

Sliding his finger across the tables he passed, he sat down at the place where he first met Rize.

"How nostalgic.." Mumbling to himself before ordering a black coffee.

Oh how he missed those days, where he didn't have to worry about being searched for by the CCG, or having to eat a human, or when he could actually eat food without having the feeling to throw up.

He was almost in a calm state of mind, until the same girl from a few nights ago walked into the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jjfjgjjdkekgnfkks thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate them so much and they mean the world to me! You guys are so awesome~! 8D -FangirlFrenzy**

* * *

Kaneki and Yuu locked eyes. "Y..you.." The girl stammered, pale face becoming paler. He gritted his teeth and sped walked to the girl.

He took her arm and pulled her outside, throwing her against the alley wall.

"Ow." She said. Kaneki trapped her against the wall, not allowing her to escape.

He was about to say something, however she interrupted him.

"The police came to my house." Kaneki's heartbeat sped up. "..I didn't report you. I.. I said I wasn't there at the scene." Her eyes teared up.

He swallowed. "Why?"

 _I'm glad she didn't report me, but why? I must have hurt her.. really bad._

"I don't know.." She began crying. "Somehow I just couldn't.. bring myself to."

The girl clenched her fists.

"Why can't I hate you?!" Kaneki didn't answer.

He also wondered why he couldn't kill her.

He silently watched her tantrum, until it came to soft tears running down her face. They shined like crystals in the bright mid morning sun.

Kaneki's eyes softened. _'She's beautiful_.' He thought once again.

How could he have easily developed feelings for her like this? Kaneki didn't even know her for long.

 _Is it because she suffers like you?_ He cringed. Maybe that was so.

Laying his head on her shoulder, she became stiff.

"I'm sorry." Kaneki said softly. He could hear her heartbeat speeding up. He couldn't help but let out a small smirk.

They stayed in a sort of embrace for a while, until Kaneki regretfully pulled his head up to look at her face. She had stopped crying, however her face was tinted a light pink.

"What's your name?" He asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Tch." The girl said, scrunching her brows. She slapped him, hard. "Before you hit on me, reflect what you did to my grandparents."

The girl then ran away, leaving Kaneki in shock, touching his reddened cheek.

 _'That girl has guts.'_

* * *

Yuu got back to the bakery, shutting the door behind her and breathing heavily.

' _Oh my God, what just happened_?' She mentally replayed the scene.

The ghoul who killed her Grandmother and Grandfather had just hugged her, and asked for her name.

 _'Was he trying to lure me somewhere? To eat me?'_ She shook her head. He seemed genuine, and Yuu didn't believe he was that bad of a guy. Even though he had killed the remaining people of her family. Ghouls had to eat, and she didn't have the right to blame him.

They weren't close, although his two apologies for his crime looked to be sincere.

The biggest and most confusing question she asked herself however,

 _'Why did I want to keep hugging him?'_

* * *

 **I don't mean to be weird but personally I think Brendon Urie's voice is real sexy. Idk but I felt like I should say that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Your girl is back. Make sure to check out my other story,** ** _His Path to Happiness_** **! I have recently updated that one, too. As always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Kaneki walked back into the coffee shop, calming down bit by bit. His heart, surprisingly, was beating, and hard. Usually he felt his heart was dead, along with the rest of his body. Kaneki was always apathetic, and listless, yet somehow, this girl made him feel alive.

He craved that feeling now, and craved the girl even further. He breathed in deeply, a trace of her smell filling his nose. He perversely savored it, yearning for more of her sweet scent.

He wanted, no, that's not right, needed to find her.

* * *

Yuu was sitting in her recently deceased grandparent's bakery, in a deep daze. She could not get the interaction between her and the blood-curdling ghoul out of her mind. Even Kouta, trying his best, could not grasp her attention.

After what seemed like an eternity, (at least to Kouta, that is), Yuu finally came out of her trance-like state. "Oh, Kouta, you poor boy. I need to feed you." She came to her feet, unconsciously wiping any dust or dirt off of her pants.

His tail wagged excitedly, half because of food, and the other because she seemed to be doing better than before.

She fed the dog and turned on the TV. She was sure that there would be no more news stories about her grandparents, and to her relief, there were none.

Mao watched TV for a while, until Kouta came up to her with his leash, whimpering. She smiled at him, and gently pulled it from his mouth.

She hooked the leash on his collar, and grabbed her coat. She had to take a minute to mentally prepare herself to go out again, even though it was midday and there were people outside everywhere, especially in the city.

As a precautionary measure, Yuu grabbed a small pocket knife and slipped it into her coat pocket.

Clearly, Yuu did not have much information on ghouls, and that made her even more scared, since she did not know any of their abilities.

One thing she did know, a pocket knife would almost do nothing to the ghoul unless she got a deep enough cut in the right place. Still, it gave her reassurance, so she took it along.

Yuu then stepped out of her home, took a deep breath, and lead Kouta on a walk.

* * *

Kaneki finished his black coffee, paid, and left the coffee shop, the bell ringing behind him.

He stopped in his tracks. Sniffing the air, he felt as though his heart stopped. _She's here..._

His heart rate increasing steadily, Kaneki frantically looked around, checking for any sight of the girl, no, _his_ girl. He would find her. And he would make her his.

* * *

Yuu had calmed down considerably since she left the house. The sounds of people chatting with one another and the occasional animal noises had made her feel safe, even though she was much more free from danger in her home.

And anyways, if the ghoul did come for her, she could just scream and people would hear, and call the police.

 _Or he will kill you before you have that opportunity_... A voice deep inside her head spoke, making her stomach tighten. Yuu suddenly became aware she was not in a position of safety. She detested that voice, for it made her worry more than she already was.

Yuu decided to cut the walk short, her heart racing, and head home for the day. She had enough of the outside world.

Walking back into her apartment, Yuu felt an immediate sense of relief, as if she had been accused of murder and was decided not guilty.

Little did she know, she was nowhere near out of harm's way.

* * *

Kaneki searched head to head, looking for his girl. Normally, he would not be this frantic as to find someone, but for some reason, whenever it came to the girl, he lost all of his sense and reasoning.

He began to panic. _What if I can't find her? Will I never see her again? No, I've got to, I've got to._ In the middle of his thoughts, he smelt her scent once again, and smiled.

Kaneki relaxed, now knowing he did not lose the girl.

Searching through the heads again, with no luck, he walked in the opposite direction of Anteiku. Her scent became stronger, and his legs took him farther with each step. He was getting closer, her scent was getting more and vivid.

Then, he saw her. His breath stopped. He had found her.

As he was walking, attempting to grasp her, she went into her home, and shut the door.

He heard the noise of a lock clicking.

"Damn it!" He cursed, kicking a pebble down the sidewalk.

 _But now,_ Kaneki thought, smirking, _I know where she lives._

* * *

 **Okay, there's the end of that chapter. I can't wait to make the next chapter, it's gonna be intense. ;) Well, anyways, thank you all so much for reading, following, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites! Love y'all! -FangirlFrenzy**


End file.
